(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in absorbent articles which are used, for example, as sanitary napkins and disposable diapers and are characterized by absorbing menstrual fluid, urine, and other body fluids at an extremely enhanced rate and having, after the absorption of a body fluid, a feeling of dryness.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that conventional absorbent articles such as sanitary napkins have as a top cover a nonwoven fabric made of a blend of a heat-bondable composite polyolefin fiber and another fiber. It is recognized that if such a top cover is made of a well-balanced blend of a hydrophobic fiber and a hydrophilic fiber, the top cover absorbs a body fluid at an enhanced absorption rate, the absorbed body fluid does not seep out of the absorbent article, and, thus, the absorbent article maintains a feeling of dryness. It is naturally desirable that the absorption rate be as high as possible and that the absorbent feel as dry as possible after the absorption of a body fluid in order to mitigate the physiological and physical discomfort and the unpleasant feeling accompanying menses. Thus, enhancement of the absorption rate and the feeling of dryness has heretofore been and is still greatly desired.